Quotes Story 7:I Can Please Only One Person Perday
by Masih
Summary: ... Today is not your day. Tomorrow isn't looking any better.


**Quotes Part 7: I Can Only Please One Persone Per-Day.**

**A fic for FelipeMarcusThomas who sudjested write a fic on this quote. Also to my mom and William Mosely who share the same birthday on April 27.**

**This fic is based of off the quote: I can please only one person per day. Today is not your day. Tomorrow isn't looking good either.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Saturday afternoon in Peter's officeroom***

"Hey Pete!-"

"No Ed, I can't go hunting today."

"Two things. One: how did you know I was going to say that? Two: Why not?"

"Because I know you. Why, Because I don't have time, that's why."

"Why-"

"Ed, the sooner I get this done the sooner we can do stuff."

"Okay! Sorry!" Edmund disappointedly walks out room.

***Ten minutes later***

"Hey, Peter –"

"Su, it looks fine."

"Eh, that's not what I'm here for. I was wandering if I could invite some nobles over to a dinner Wednesday night?"

"No, Ed and I have a council meeting that night."

"But-"

"No."

"Fine!" Susan storms out of the room.

***Fifteen minutes later***

"Peter?"

Peter sighs "Yes, Lu?"

"Would you read to me?"

"Sure. Bring the book over."

***Next day, same location at noon***

"Hey Pete! Could I skip the council meeting tonight? I'm behind in school."

"Sure, whatever, Ed."

"Thanks!"

"Yeah, go chase yourself."

***Twenty minutes later***

"Peter!"

Peter groans, "Yes, What is it?

"I heard that Edmund doesn't have to go to the council meeting, so why can't I have guests?"

"Because, Ed is behind in school. I'm just letting him off to get caught up."

Susan sneers, "Sure" and walks out. **(A/N: You can see that I don't really like Susan can't you? Any way there's a bigger reason then just people wanting things from Peter.)**

***Twenty-five minutes later***

"Peter"

_This is getting to familiar…_ "What is it, Lu?"

"Could I go riding?"

Peter looks out the fifteen foot tall French doors leading to a balcony and sees the sky growing darker with rain clouds.

"No, Lu. It's about to rain."

"I'll be real quick about it!" Promises Lucy.

"I said no."

Lucy sighs, "Okay."

***Tuesday morning, And yes, same place (sorry for the lack of imagination)***

"Hey Pete!"

Peter cringes. He was going to have to get his name changed.

"There's a dispute in the west wood. Some squirrels are fighting over some nuts. Could you take care of it? I hate angry squirrels."

"No, It's your duty. Besides, you're the Just king, you're supposed to be the one doing that kind of work."

Edmund cringes, "Right, don't expect me back any time soon."

***Thirty minutes later***

"Yes?"

Susan looks at Peter quizzically. "How did you know- Never mind, I can ask that later. Pete-"

"You can have your guest as long as you don't bother me about them anymore."

"Thank you, Peter!" Susan throws her arms around her brother and kisses him on the cheek. "You're the best!"

She skips out of the room yelling orders to the servants to hurry the preparations for Pe-… and then Peter can't hear the rest of the command.

***Thirty-five minutes later***

"**Peeeeteeeerrr!" **Lucy skips in to the room and skids to a halt. "Can I go for a ride? There's not a cloud in the sky-" Peter glances toward the window to make sure. "-So could you let me go?"

"Just because it's not going to rain doesn't mean that you can. It's muddy, your horse could fall and you could get hurt."

"We'll travel on the public roads."

"There are burglars on the road."

"Oh come on, Peter, it's the Golden Age and there's no wars or threat of wars."

"That doesn't mean that there's no burglars. If you go…"

"Yes?" Lucy clasped her hands together and stood on her toes.

"You have to take two guards with you."

Lucy's face fell. "Find."

"Alright, You can go."

Lucy walked out of the room."

***In Susan's room that night***

"Hand me the sticky stuff"

"Don't give it to her, she has put too much on it."

"No I haven't."

"Yes you have."

"No I haven't!"

"Yes you have!"

"No. I. Have. Not."

"Ye-"

"Guys just cut it out. Anyway, I think we're ready for the bow."

"Oh it looks so pretty!"

"It's not supposed to look pretty, it's a box."

"Your right, It's not the box that's pretty, it's the paper and the bow on it that makes it pretty."

A role of eyes

"Whatever. I just hope Peter will like it."

***Wednesday, April 27, whatever the year was then in the evening, in the dining hall***

"**SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HIGH KING PETER!"**

Peter jumps in surprise. Realizing it was his birthday he smiles and then he laughs.

"Well thank you everybody!"

A crowd of nobles cheer and the music begins. Some start dancing and some come up to Peter wishing him a happy birthday and some gnawing at the food on their plates.

After scores of nobles had come up and wished him well in the years ahead, Susan, Edmund and Lucy come up to their older brother and thrust a box with red paper and a gold bow in to his hands. The box was about two feet wide and about three inches tall.

"Happy birthday, Peter!" They said in unison. They had huge crazy smiles on their faces.

"Thank you, guys. What's in it?"

"Open it up silly," said Susan

So Peter set the box on the table and started to open it.

Peter let out a loud humorous laugh.

His gift was a sign with wording carved in to it. The sign read:

_I can only please one person per-day._

_Today is not your day; Tomorrow isn't looking good either._

Wiping tears from his eyes, Peter told them, "I love it! I'll hang it over my door for now on!"

And it hangs there to this day.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Give me some quotes for some more of this stuff, please!<strong>

**Reveiws are love, so send me some loving!**

**Love ya'll!**

**~Massy~**


End file.
